


Everything I Ever Wanted

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Romance, kunoichi squared - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: April wants to get Karai something for her birthday. But Karai insists she doesn't want anything.





	Everything I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> For the writing-prompts I was doing on tumblr back in February/March and somehow forgot to post here. arteinthemachine asked for "Yeah, nothing says 'I love you' more than a bouquet that'll die in two days…" for AprilXKarai.

April shifts a bit in her seat. She isn't sure what to think of what Karai has just told her.

"Are you sure?" she asks, just to be sure.

"Of course," Karai replies, not even turning away from the TV.

"You _really_ don't want anything for your birthday?"

"Nope," Karai says, putting a hand on April's thigh and giving it a little pat. "I have everything I ever wanted."

She turns her head and smiles warmly at April, a smile April returns quickly. Then Karai turns back to the TV.

"But just to be sure," April speaks up again. "You don't want anything? Not even flowers?"

Karai rolls her eyes. "Yeah, nothing says 'I love you' more than a bouquet that'll die in two days…"

"But…"

Karai sighs. "April, please. I said I don't want anything, and can we please keep it at that?"

"But…"

"April, can it or I'm going to make you shut up."

"I…"

"I warned you!" Karai calls out before she sits up and pulls April into a kiss.

* * *

"What's that?" Karai asks holding up the silk rose April placed so that Karai had to find it when she came home.

"A silk rose," April says with a shrug. She still likes the red color of it. It's the same red Karai uses for her make-up. That's the reason the rose immediately caught April's eye. Or so she thinks.

"I get that!" Karai replies. "But why?"

"It's your birthday after all," April says. "And after what you said yesterday I thought I might get you a flower that _doesn't_ die after two days."

Karai looks at her with wide eyes.

"So that it says 'I love you', you kn…"

April doesn't get to finish the sentence because Karai pulls her closer and presses her lips against hers.


End file.
